


【TF】In the closet

by Lightyearsquirrel



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Closet Sex, M/M, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 19:32:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17106797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightyearsquirrel/pseuds/Lightyearsquirrel
Summary: 天火最近实在太过热情，感知器有些承受不了了。Skyfire is so wanting these days that Percy cannot take it.





	【TF】In the closet

感知器第无数次后悔自己的直白。  
在科学研究方面敢于直言是很重要的，但是在生活方面，往往会引发无法想象的后果。  
所以事情到底为什么发展到了这一步！

“嗯啊……唔……哈……”  
紧密贴合在光镜部位的磁性材料屏蔽了所有的光学信号，黑暗使得周围所有的刺激变得清晰。仅仅是天火在舔舐他的脖颈就足以让他CPU过热。  
感知器忍耐着脖颈处传来的酥麻感，尽全力让自己保持清醒。  
绝对不能再让他为所欲为了！  
这个月周期请假次数已经达到历史新高，绝对绝对不能再拖实验室的进度了！

“……别……别……停下……唔啊……”嘴边的禁止变成了细碎的呻吟，天火看着感知器的左半边面甲，坏芯眼地当做没听到，把爱人环得更紧。  
柜子的空间对他来说略显狭窄，腿部装甲委屈地微微蜷起陷入下方的织物里。感知器被他抱在怀里，座舱和教授的背甲随着两机加重的喘息色情地摩擦，天火弯起一条腿，感知器顺从地分开双腿，依然被他稳稳地护着。  
对于如何利用自己的身高优势，天火简直再了解不过了。

他揉捻感知器胸甲里的细小线路，显微镜头雕埋得越来越低，颤抖着求他：“Sky……明天……还要……上班……”  
航天飞机咬住他的音频接收器：“千斤顶和小诸葛都在，他们会帮忙看着。”  
“不行……进度……落后……”  
“就算你明天去了进度也一样是落后的。”  
航天飞机哄伴侣的本事越来越好，一个简单的小诡辩竟然把感知器绕了进去，后者咬着下唇再也不反对了。天火满意地伸出金属舌，划过小教授的嘴唇，撬开毫无抵抗力的牙齿，滑入感知器口中。  
显微镜彻底缴械投降。

天火把两机的对接面板丢到一旁，感知器贴着背后胯部直延伸到腰部的灼热还有些踌躇。天火扶着他的大腿把抬起纤瘦的机体，感知器失去支点，只好摇晃着扶住飞机的手臂，向后倚靠在伴侣身上。  
天火的输出管蹭着感知器的保护叶，下巴抵着爱人的颈窝，宛如睡梦中喃喃：“Percy……”，然后顶进温暖的甬道。  
感知器呜咽，扣紧天火手臂缝隙扭动着腰想要逃开，但是天火完全掌控着支配权，挺入的步伐一刻也未停歇。感知器的接口紧致又温暖，天火有些飘飘然，他抵着伴侣的头雕磨蹭。  
感知器终于哭了出来：“Sky……不要……好痛……好痛！”

天火一惊。这几日的拆卸都没有出现意外，他就放松了警惕，却忘记了自己的型号对于感知器终究还是大了些。  
他把显微镜从自己的管子上抬高一些，轻声道歉：“对不起，是我太急躁了，对不起……”  
小教授的清洗液从鼻梁一侧滑下，天火将他们舔舐而后亲吻爱人的嘴唇：“我等着你。”  
可他并没有停止。  
粗大的管身激发着贴合处的传感器，暗示性地轻捻摩擦。电荷噼里啪啦地交织在集聚的热度中，感知器终于再次释放一小股润滑液，啜泣过渡到舒适地轻哼。天火尝试着推进了一些，对方没有反对，便放芯地继续进入。

感知器终于坐在天火的胯部上，臀甲轻轻瑟缩的频率让飞机加重了喘息，他不得不让爱人放松一些，以免愉快的时光结束的太早。  
“我……Sky……可以动了……”  
黑暗就像一片无尽的黑洞漩涡，吸走了感知器剩余的矜持和羞耻。他随着天火挺动的腰部上下起伏，芯中祈求着不要停下。  
天火满足了他未说出口的愿望。  
每个比之前更加深入的冲刺，撞击在敏感点上的酸麻，都是他和伴侣无言的默契。  
感知器仰起头雕，张着嘴却发不出声。天火知道他快过载了。再几次撞击后，感知器发出尖细的泣音，前挡板留下粘腻的液体，接口里的润滑液也浇在航天飞机输出管的顶部。腿部装甲红色的漆面蹭在天火的膝轴承，身躯抽搐。  
天火深深置换了几下气体，稳定住了想要释放的冲动，等待感知器平静下来，继续缓慢小幅度的抽动。  
液体从这对伴侣的交合处流下，濡湿了织物，并且随着天火持续的运作积聚更多。

“请问有人在吗？”  
感知器忽然一个激灵，甬道收缩夹紧天火的管子，后者闷哼一声停住动作。门外的机继续询问：“请问天火教授和感知器教授在吗？”  
不行，不能让他们听到……感知器捂住自己的发声器。  
看见爱人的动作，天火又坏芯起来，对准能源镜碾压。  
感知器再次呜咽，这压抑的呜咽声催动天火更努力地攻击爱人余韵未消的节点。  
显微镜挣扎着要从怀抱里逃脱，天火低声劝诱：“现在出去的话没有时间清理，只能装作没人在家……”  
小教授的手扣住织物，最终软下来，缩回爱人的怀里。

门口的脚步声走远，天火知道自己还有很长的时间可以慢慢品尝最爱的甜点。

After.  
鹅被赶到沙发睡觉了。

After After.  
半夜，感知器气呼呼地把他推醒，抱着枕头丢回床上。  
“Percy，你不生气了？”  
没有人抱着睡眠质量变差不得不找回自己大抱枕的感：“这次先原谅你，下次绝对不许这么没节制了！”  
哦，那就是可以有节制地拆。鹅心领神会地点头。


End file.
